Seeing Scarlet
by Cian'Perrel
Summary: Scott finds himself abandoned across town, without his phone. To make matters worse, he runs into Wanda. *New Chapter just added. Find out what happens when Scott and Wanda are discovered by some of their friends.*
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any other Marvel characters. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

A/N: I would like to start off by saying that this story is in response to a review I received from shejams, asking if I had any intention of ever writing a Sconda (Scott/Wanda) for the Evo-verse. Truthfully, I didn't; I had an idea for one that would take place in the Ultimate X-Men universe. I know I'm going back 10 years with that, but I actually have an Age of Apocalypse story that I would love to finish one day; so, 10 years doesn't seem so bad now, does it?

Anyways, this story just jumped into my head one night, while I was suffering from a little bit of writers block on the epilogue to 'I Want To Move On' that I'm working on, and a couple of hours later, this was born.

It takes place sometime after Wanda joins the Brotherhood in episode 28 'The HeX Factor', but before Mystique kidnaps Scott in episode 35 'Blind Alley'; so no Scott/Jean, or Scott/Taryn.

* * *

**Seeing Scarlet**

Scott runs after his car, shouting, "Kitty! I was only kidding about your driving! Get back here! You're not allowed to be driving without a licensed supervisor!"

He stops running, and watches as Kitty turns the corner, leaving him stranded at the park clear across town from the Institute. "I'm never going to see my car in one piece again." He says, out loud.

He searches his pockets for his phone, and then realizes that he left it charging in the car. "Ah, fuck."

He hears someone giggling from somewhere behind him, so he turns around to find the source. He eventually makes out someone standing by the trees, twenty feet away. "Wanda?" He asks.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear, X-Man." She says.

Scott immediately starts looking around for the other members of the Brotherhood, while preparing for an ambush.

"The Brotherhood isn't here; I'm alone." She says.

"Why should I believe you?" Scott asks.

"What reason would I have to lie?" She asks, starting to get annoyed.

"Ah, because you're one of them." He replies. "And you've done nothing but attack us since you showed up."

"No; I've done nothing but beat you X-Dweebs." She replies with a smile.

"Do you feel good, being one if the delinquents?" Scott asks, stepping closer to her.

"Do you feel good, having that stick up your ass?"

"Do you think it's alright for you guys to go around, doing whatever you want, and breaking the law?" Scott asks, stopping three feet away from her.

"Do you think it's alright for you X-Dweebs to go around, enforcing the law?" She counters.

"Do you answer every question with a question?"

"Do you?"

"Argh! This is getting me nowhere!" Scott shouts, throwing his hands in the air, and pacing.

Wanda watches him pace in front of her, mumbling under his breath. By his sixth pass, she can't hold it in any longer, and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Scott asks.

"You are. I've never seen you like this; out of your element." She replies.

"What do you know about my element?" Scott demands, stopping right in front of her.

"Oh please. It's obvious that you're so used to your perfect little world, where everything is in its place, and everyone follows the rules. Take that away from you, and you freak out."

"Shows what you know; my world is far from perfect." Scott says, beginning to pace again.

"Oh, is someone bitter that mommy and daddy sent them to live with the other freaks in a nice big mansion?"

Before she knows what happened, Scott spins around and covers the distance between them in two quick steps. He slams her back into the tree behind her, and pins her there with his forearm across her neck and shoulders. "Don't ever talk about my parents; you hear me?" He says in a menacing voice.

"What's wrong? They buy you the wrong color convertible?" She asks, with a smile at having gotten under his skin.

Before he even realizes what he's doing, Scott releases her, but immediately backhands her across the face; hard enough to stagger her.

She falls to her knees, her left hand covering her face where he slapped her. "What the hell is your problem, X-Man?" She shouts.

"I told you not to talk about my parents." Scott snarls back.

"Why not? I can talk about whatever the fuck I want to talk about." She says, standing back up. "What gives you the right to hit me?"

"Just don't, okay…don't." Scott says, his voice getting quieter with each word.

"Why not?"

"Because they died when I was ten!" Scott yells at her. "So unless you want to see me lose control again, you'll drop it."

"Maybe instead of repressing all that anger, you should let it out." She says.

"What; do you want me to hit you again?"

"I'd like to see you try." She says planting her hands on her hips. "You're too uptight and controlling; you need to let go, and give up control once and a while."

"Are you trying to recruit me to the Brotherhood? Because it's not going to work."

"Fuck the Brotherhood. I'm only with them so I can get to my father."

"Why do you hate your father?" Scott asks.

"None of your damn business, X-Man!"

"So what, it's okay for you to talk about my parents, but I can't ask about yours?"

"Hey, I stopped." She says.

'Yeah, only after I hit you." Scott says.

*SLAP*

Scott's head is spun around, as Wanda slaps his across the face.

"There! Drop it now!" She yells.

"What is your problem, you sick bitch?" Scott asks, looking back at her.

She swings again, but, this time, Scott catches her right hand with his left. At the same time, he grabs her by the throat, and pushes her back into the tree again; stepping up close to her.

She reaches up with her left hand, and grabs his wrist; trying to remove his hand from her throat. "What are you going to do now, X-Man? You don't have the balls to…"

Scott captures her lips with his own, cutting off her comment.

When he pulls back, he releases her.

She slaps him again, but when he turns back to face her this time, she places her hands on either side of his face, and pulls him into another kiss.

He pins her body against the tree with his own, pressing against her, while she runs her hands through his hair.

He's not sure how long they make out for, but the screech of car tires stops them.

Scott looks up, and around the tree they're up against, just in time to see Kitty bring his car to a screeching halt. She honks the horn, and yells out, "Scott! Where are you? I'm sorry I drove off like that!"

Wanda gives him a shove, and he looks back at her. "What?" She asks. "Head on back to your perfect little life."

"What if I'd rather stay here?" He asks.

"You can't." She says, crossing her arms. "Pretty-in-pink will eventually come find you, and that's way too much pep for me to handle." She sees the question on his face, and can't help but smile. "I come here every evening, to get away from is all." She says. "If you happened to show up sometime, that wouldn't be horrible."

Scott smiles back, and says, "I was just thinking of passing by here again tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting, Scott." She says, walking further into the cover of the trees.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say my real name." Scott says.

She looks back over her shoulder, with a smile, and says, "Don't get used to it, X-Man."

Scott steps out into the open, and starts walking over to his car, and Kitty.

"There you are!" Kitty shouts, jumping out of the car, and running up to him. "Scott, I'm, like, totally sorry. I spazzed out, and I shouldn't have taken you car and left you here."

Scott glances back at the trees, and says, "It's okay Kitty; it gave me time to think."

She looks at him, waiting for him to elaborate; but instead, Scott puts his arm around her shoulder, and leads her back to his car, with a huge grin on his face.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this story, hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review.


	2. Not Everything Can Remain a Secret

A/N: Okay, so after taking some time away from writing, I decided to take a look at some of my 'completed' stories. This story caught my attention, and I started writing a 'sequel' to it. I hope you enjoy it, and, who knows, maybe I'll revisit it again someday and add in another chapter.**  
**

**Seeing Scarlet (Part 2)**

Kitty walks into the kitchen and looks around. She sees Kurt sitting at the table, working on some homework. "Hey Kurt, have you seen Scott? He was supposed to take me driving today." She asks.

"Not since we got home from school." He replies. "He just ran upstairs, and locked himself in his room again." He looks longingly at the fridge, and wonders if he should grab a snack before supper.

"Like, what is up with that?" Kitty asks, sitting down across from Kurt. "He's been acting weird for the last few weeks."

"Ja, I know." Kurt replies, shoving his homework aside, unfinished. "He's even stopped telling me off for goofing around; and he's always sneaking out." Kurt realizes that he may have just said too much, and covers his mouth.

"Wait a minute; he's been sneaking out?" Kitty asks. "Like, where is he going?"

"I don't know." Kurt replies, reaching for his homework; hoping to escape with it.

But Kitty grabs it before him, and pulls it towards her. "Kurt?"

"Really, Kitty, I don't know where he goes; I just know that he sneaks out. I've seen him a couple of times, and ported into his room several other times to find it empty." Kurt replies. "Can I please have my homework back?"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kitty says, ignoring Kurt's request and standing up.

"I really hope you're not going to say what I think you're going to say." Kurt says, rolling his eyes.

"We, totally, have to follow him, and find out where he's going."

"No we don't."

"We so do, Kurt. We owe it to Scott to make sure that he's safe, and not being brainwashed, or experimented on by the government."

"Kitty, he only disappears for a few hours; not long enough for anything dangerous to be happening to him. Besides he always comes back perfectly fine." Kurt tries to reason.

"You don't know that, Kurt."

"Okay fine." Kurt says, standing up and spreading his arms out wide. "You want to follow him? Then let's do it. But just how do you propose we do it? You aren't allowed to drive without a licensed driver, and Scott would recognize the X-Van right away."

"We could plant a tracking device on his car, and then follow him with the X-Van, from a distance." Kitty suggests. "Or I could hide in his trunk, and call you to let you know where we are whenever he stops."

Kurt rubs his face. "There is no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope."

"And you're going to drag me into this no matter what I say?"

"Yep."

Kurt sighs. "Alright, I'll plant the tracking device."

* * *

Wanda steps off the last stair, and turns to look into the living room. She sees Blob and Toad playing a video game, while Lance looks on.

"I'm heading out." She announces. "I'll be back in a few hours; bye." She turns and exits the house.

Back inside, Toad has stopped playing the game, and is starring at the door which Wanda just left through.

"Yes! In your face!" Blob yells, throwing his hands up in triumph.

"Did you guys see that?" Toad asks, still starring at the door.

"Yeah, Fred just wiped the floor with you." Lance replies.

"No; I mean Wanda."

"What about Wanda?" Lance asks, grabbing the controller from Toad's hand.

"She left." Toad replies.

"Yeah, we saw that." Blob says, starting the next game against Lance.

"Yeah, but it's the way she left." Toad says. "She said she was leaving, and when she'll be back."

"Yeah, so?" Lance asks, frantically mashing buttons on the controller, trying to regain control of the match.

"Wanda never does that; she just takes off and comes back whenever she wants. And she never says 'Bye'." Toad explains.

"Maybe she's finally warming up to us?" Blob suggests.

"Maybe." Toad replies. "She has been a little nicer lately; she's even stopped hexing me every chance she gets."

"Damn it!" Lance shouts as Blob beats him.

"Yes! You can't beat me; I'm the Blob!" Blob shouts out triumphantly.

"Ima follow her, and make sure she's alright, yo." Toad says, hopping out the window; leaving a stunned Lance and Blob sitting there.

* * *

After parking the X-Van, Kitty and Kurt walk the last few blocks in the direction of the tracking device.

"Look, there's his car." Kitty says, pointing to Scott's red convertible parked across the street, next to a park. "Hunh." She says.

"What is it Kitty? Is it Scott? Does he see us?" Kurt says, ducking behind a fence.

"No. I was, like, just remembering the last time I was at this park. It was with Scott, about three weeks ago." Kitty replies, as they cross the street.

"That's around the time that Scott started acting weird." Kurt says.

"Yeah. In fact, he was acting weird when I came back for him."

"Came back for him?" Kurt asks, as the walk along the edge of the park, looking around for Scott.

"Ah, yeah." Kitty replies. "I kind of got mad at him because he was, like, making fun of my driving; so I jumped in his car, and, like, drove away." She drops her head, embarrassed. "But I, like, came back for him thirty minutes later."

"You took Scotts car, and left him here alone?" Kurt asks.

"Well, he shouldn't have, like, made fun of my driving." She replies, crossing her arms in front of her and frowning. "But, he was acting weird when I got back; he wasn't even mad or anything."

Kurt is about to ask her to explain, when she grabs his arm, and stops him. "Kurt, I think I just saw someone hide behind that bush over there."

Kurt looks around, and when he doesn't see anybody, teleports away.

Kitty sees the bush start to rustle, and figures that Kurt is struggling with whoever was hiding behind it; so she rushes over in case he needs help. Just as she gets there, Kurt and Toad come crashing out.

"Get your hands off me, Blue Boy!" Toad shouts, as he wrestles with Kurt.

"Not until you tell me what you did with Scott." Kurt replies.

"What are you talking about? I ain't seen Summers since he was sitting with you dweebs at lunch." Toad replies as he finally manages to free himself from Kurt, and hop several feet away.

"Then what are you doing here? And why were you hiding behind that bush?" Kitty asks.

"I was following Wanda." Toad replies, "And I was hiding because I don't want her to see me."

"Wait, Wanda is here too?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah." Toad replies. "I followed her here from our place."

"Has she been acting weird, lately?" Kitty asks.

"Ah, yeah; how'd you know?" Toad asks, looking surprised.

Kitty looks over at Kurt. "Maybe whatever is affecting Scott is also happening to Wanda?"

"Wait, what's going on, yo?" Toad asks. "Is something happening to my Baby cakes?"

"We don't know, but that's why we're here." Kitty replies. "We think something is affecting Scott; and now Wanda."

"Well, I just saw her go off into the woods, that way, yo; just before you two attacked me." Toad says, pointing towards a dense section of trees at the edge of the park.

"Let's go see what's going on, then; but we need to be quiet." Kitty says, as the three of them silently make their way through the trees.

* * *

In a tiny clearing next to the lake, surrounded by trees, Wanda sits on the grass watching Scott as he stands at the edge of the lake, skipping stones.

"So, nobody said anything?" She asks.

He stops, and his shoulders sag as he sighs. "No." He turns to face her. "I mean, it's not like its common knowledge; but the people who do know, didn't say anything."

He returns to skipping stones, and she continues to watch him. After several mores stones, he stops and joins her on the grass.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks, leaning against him.

"No." He replies.

In one fluid motion, Wanda stands up and says, "Well then, I guess I'll be going."

"Wait." Scott pleads, grabbing her wrist to stop her from walking away. "Please don't go."

She looks down at him and says, "Shades, I told you that if we were going to do this, if this is going to work, then there can be no holding back, and no secrets; anything and everything is fair game, and we have to be completely honest with each other."

"Okay." He says, giving her arm a gentle tug. "I promise; I'll talk."

She sits back down, and leans against him again, waiting for him to start.

With a deep sigh, he says, "I know it's been eight years since the plane crash that killed my parents, and I wasn't expecting a mountain of sympathy; but to have no one even acknowledge the anniversary of the worst day of my life…sucks. I mean, the Professor always takes Jean to visit the grave of her friend Annie every year on the anniversary of her death; why don't I get any kind of consideration? I'm not asking for much, just for them to realize that I'm still hurting."

"How do you expect them to realize that you're hurting, Shades, if you don't show it?" She asks. "I've seen you when you're around other people; you're different. It's like you're hiding behind a mask." She reaches up and turns his head to face her, their noses brushing against each other. "Not like when we're alone; when you show me who you truly are." She leans in and gives him a soft kiss.

"I can't be like this in front of the others; I have to be the leader." He says, turning away, and looking back out at the lake.

"Why?" She asks. "Why do you have to be the leader, Shades? Why not someone else? Isn't Jean older than you?"

He snorts. 'Yeah, only by three months."

"Still though; why can't she lead? Or someone else? Why you?" She asks again.

"Because I have too." He replies, his voice starting to get louder as he starts to get angry.

Wanda crosses her arms in front of her, and scowls at him. "That's not an answer. Tell me why it has to be you."

He stands up quickly, nearly causing Wanda to lose her balance, and starts pacing in front of her. "Because it has to be me!" He is now shouting. "No one else can do it!"

Wanda stands up, and says, "That's not an answer, Scott. Tell me the truth; why?"

He paces some more before turning to face her, his face red with anger, and tears visibly falling down his cheeks. "Because I can't lose anyone else!" He yells. "If I lead them, then I can make sure that everyone is safe; that everyone makes it home! And if something happens to one of them, then I'll know it was my fault!" He collapses to his knees, covering his face with his hands while he cries. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Within seconds of him collapsing to his knees, Wanda is on her knees in front of him, hugging him. "You can't control everything, Scott." She whispers to him. "What happened eight years ago wasn't your fault, and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it." She removes his hands from his face, and uses her thumbs to wipe away the tears from his face. "The more you try to control everything, the more you'll lose control of."

She pulls him into another hug, and lets him cry on her shoulder, while he mumbles, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

* * *

Kurt, Kitty, and Toad hear voices, and start to make their way towards them quietly through the trees, until they get to the edge of the clearing.

They arrive just as Scott starts to yell at Wanda, and are shocked by both Scott's outburst, and Wanda's kindness. While Scott is crying on Wanda's shoulder, Kurt places a hand on Kitty and Toad's shoulders, and teleports them out of the forest.

"Whoa." Kitty says.

"Yeah, whoa." Kurt replies.

"That was messed up, yo." Toad says. "What the hell was that?"

"It kind of looked like…therapy." Kitty replies. "Like Wanda was helping Scott through some deep stuff."

"Well this is great, yo!" Toad shouts, doing a back flip.

"What's great?" Kurt asks.

"They weren't being brainwashed, or replaced by clones, or nothing." He replies. "Summers is just nuts, and my Baby cakes is finally coming out of her shell. That's why she's been acting nicer to me."

"Scott is not nuts!" Kitty yells at Toad, planting her hands on her hips.

"Oh puh-leaze." Toad says. "I'm so sad that I'm the leader, boohoo." Toad mocks Scott. "Wait until I tell the guys."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt asks, stopping Toad before he can hop away.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Toad asks.

"Think about it." Kitty says, thinking she sees where Kurt is trying to go with this. "Wanda's been acting nicer lately, right? Probably since she started talking to Scott."

"Yeah; your point?" Toad asks.

"Well, if you tell the Brotherhood, then they'll tease Scott about it." Kurt says.

"That's kind of the point, yo." Toad says.

"If they tease Scott, then he's probably going to think that Wanda, like, told them, and he'll probably stop talking to her." Kitty says.

"So?" Toad asks.

"So, if he stops talking to her, how long before she returns to acting the way she was before?" Kurt asks.

"No more, nice Wanda." Kitty adds.

"Oh come on. She wouldn't change back just because of that; would she?" Toad asks.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah; she obviously enjoys talking to Scott. If you take that away from her, how so you think she'll react?" Kitty asks. "Because if you tell anyone about this, we'll make sure Wanda knows it was you that, like, spilled the beans."

Toad visibly swallows. "Maybe you're right, yo." He says. "Okay, I promise; I won't tell a soul about what I just saw."

"And neither will we." Kitty says.

* * *

Scott hears the 'BAMF', and immediately stands up. He rushes over to where he heard the sound coming from, but doesn't see anyone. He sniffs the air, and can smell the distinctive scent of sulfur and brimstone. "Kurt." He growls.

Wanda joins him, and pinches her nose. "Ugh, and Toad." She says, backing up into the clearing.

"I'm going to kill them." He says through clenched teeth. "I bet Kitty was with them too." He starts to pace again. "Just fucking great; what are we going to do now?"

He turns to see Wanda covering her mouth, giggling.

"What's so funny?" He demands.

"You swearing; it always sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth." She replies.

"Now is not the time to laugh, Wanda. What are we going to do?" He asks.

"Why do we have to do anything? So they saw us, big deal." She replies.

"It is a big deal, Wanda; for me anyways. If they tell anyone…"

"They won't." She cuts him off.

"What?"

"They won't tell anybody." She replies. "Toad is so afraid of me that he won't risk upsetting me, and Blue Boy and Pretty in Pink are your friends."

"Yeah, but Pretty in Pink, I mean Kitty, is the world's biggest gossip. She can't keep a secret; I think it's physically impossible for her too." He replies, continuing his pacing. "I can believe Kurt won't tell anyone, but he'll want to talk; and I can't deal with that."

"She won't talk." Wanda says, again. "This isn't the type of gossip that she normally goes for; she'll keep quiet. And so what if Blue Boy wants to talk? It might do you some good to talk with another guy; get a different view on things."

"I don't know." Scott mumbles, continuing his pacing.

Wanda watches him for a while, before getting an evil grin on her face, and stepping into his path.

Scott stops, and looks at her. "What?" He asks.

"Well, I was just thinking; it's almost time to go, and you seem awfully stressed out, and full of pent up energy." She places her hands on his chest, grabs his shirt, and pulls him into a kiss. She breaks the kiss, and says, "I know a great way to help you release some of the stress, and energy."

Now it's Scott's turn to smile. "You're just trying to distract me from the issue." He says. "Or you're just using me for your own little plaything."

She gets another evil grin on her face, and says, "What does it matter why I'm doing it? Either way, you're about to get lucky, Shades."

**THE END**


End file.
